Batman (Frank Miller)
In his earlier works The Dark Knight Returns and Batman: Year One, Frank Miller's incarnation of Batman managed to well-maintain his heroic qualities even with the darker nature of the narratives. However, in later stories All-Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder and The Dark Knight Strikes Again, Miller's incarnation of Batman is a sociopathic "hero" that is universally hated by both critics and readers alike. History ''All-Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder'' In what is said to be the canonical start of all of Miller's Batman works, Bruce Wayne first appears to watch the performance of Dick Grayson, age 12, and his family with a particularly creepy focus on Dick. When Grayson's parents are killed, Batman abducts Dick against his will, saying he's "drafted into a war", and takes him into the Batmobile. When the police give chase, Batman violently rams the Batmobile through their cars, splitting one in half. He posits on how the police is corrupt and smacks Dick when the child understandably cries out of fear. Although Batman briefly questions his actions, he nevertheless keeps Dick as a prisoner. At the Batcave, Batman shows a childlike annoyance in Dick's lack of wonder at the sight of the Batcave and leaves him there. When asked what he should do, Batman simply tells Dick to survive on his own and eat at the rats that show up. Alfred becomes concerned for the child and gives him food and warm clothes, which drives Batman into a rage wherein he almost beats Alfred down for "interfering". They eventually capture the killer of Dick's parents and find that he had been hired by The Joker dumping him in a river. During one of their rounds, Batman lures Green Lantern Hal Jordan and beats up the superhero with no provocation in a room full of yellow which he cannot use his ring's powers against. Jordan argues against the cruel and unsavory methods Batman employs only to be mocked by Batman and urged into a fight when Robin steals his ring. However, Batman shows an odd semblance of humanity when he stops Dick from violently murdering Green Lantern and later shares a moment of mutual grief in a graveyard. Nevertheless, he still retains Grayson as Robin. This is also the incarnation of Batman that spawned the infamous "I'm the Goddamn Batman" meme as seen in the page quote, further demonstrating how radically different this incarnation of Batman is. ''The Dark Knight Strikes Again'' In the years following the events of The Dark Knight Strikes Again, Batman returns to action to enact against the tyranny of Lex Luthor. However, his actions are more in line with those of a terrorist rather than a superhero. In his instance of attacking and taking down Luthor, he does not stop the villain right there, instead preferring to rely on terrorist acts (notably in mutilating Luthor's face with a massive Z). The graphic novel is also known for yet another brutal beating of Superman with enpowered gloves. While Superman is forced by Luthor and Brainiac to work for them on the threat of destroying the bottled city of Kandor, Batman shows very little mercy to his former ally, instead using the opportunity to just beat up Superman while hypocritically declaring that those lacking any enpowerment are better. He also encourages a group of young women dressed as superheroes called The Superchix to rebel, resulting in their deaths for a completely pointless act, likely his Moral Event Horizon-crossing act. He also pulls another MEH-worthy action in having the heroes hold back when many civilians are murdered and injured by a Brainiac-conjured monster. While he does recognize it as a trap, he still prefers to let millions die just to ensure his plan works, an action very uncharacteristic of the usual Batman. When he finally gets to Luthor, Batman allows himself to be captured and tortured, only to set up Luthor to be caught by Hawkman and Hawkgirl's son. In another very uncharacteristic act for Batman, he encourages their son to get revenge on Luthor, leading to the villain's horrific death. When Flash questions this action, Batman silences him. At the end, he goes to rescue his new Robin-turned-Catgirl Carrie from a superhero-killing Joker-esque shapeshifter that is revealed to be none other than Dick Grayson. Grayson reveals past affections for Batman to which Batman taunts with disturbingly homophobic slurs while also noting that he was useless and pathetic (which definitely takes a darker overtone when one considers All-Star). Batman ultimately kills Grayson by knocking him into a volcanic center below the Bat Cave after being saved by Superman. By taking the previous narrative into consideration, this is the tragic and disturbing result of Batman's abuse of Grayson, which might have even been sexual as well as physical and emotional. Nevertheless, Batman once again shows a somewhat human side by his apparent care for Carrie, although some have interpreted this as implying creepy wife husbandry at work-although Carrie shows none of the resentment towards Batman as Grayson does here. Batman also presents another disturbing side to his character in the arc involving Superman and his daughter who questions why they as Kryptonians should just not use their power to rule over those on Earth. Superman argues that such a thing would be wrong until Batman steps in and actually mocks Superman for not taking advantage of his powers to accomplish such a goal. Gallery Alfredvbatman.jpg|Batman aggressively scolds Alfred for giving Dick food without his permission. Allstarbatmanb.jpeg|Batman talking to his batmobile. Frank miller batman.gif|An older Batman. Batman Drafts Robin1.JPG|Batman "drafts" Dick Grayson. Goddamn Batmobile.PNG Goddamn Batman.PNG All-Star Batman.jpeg BatmanRedSky.JPG Trivia * Frank Miller's Dark Knight series is considered non-canon to the mainstream Batman continuity, with the exception of Year One. *In the original The Dark Knight Returns, Bruce Wayne retires following the death of Jason Todd, only to be brought back into acting as Batman years later. While this incarnation is indeed an anti-hero (and definitely far more heroic than either of the other works mentioned here), it also reflects his returning dip into insanity. If the Frank Miller chronology is accurate, it can be assumed that he was the sociopathic self seen within All-Star Batman & Robin before realizing his own insanity and retiring. However, this return to Batman led to his eventual insanity. **While mostly heroic, there is still the major battle between Batman and Superman who acts on behalf of the government after the Joker finishes himself off. In the brutal fight to follow, Batman fakes his own death. However, he is also shown instigating riots in the streets against the Mutants by stirring the "Sons of Batman", or the S.O.B.s who demonstrate a darkly anti-heroic vigilantism (such as S.O.B.s murdering would-be robbers rather than arresting them as Batman would). * It is generally theorized that both of these characterizations are a response and ridicule to the Dark Age incarnation of Batman seen in The Dark Knight Returns. However in both instances, they only further cement the character as a sociopath. * A really disturbing implication regarding Miller's Batman is that he was involved in an incestuous relationship with and/or was molested by at least one of his parents, which might have corrupted him later on. His mother is the likely candidate given Batman's remarks regarding his mother's "bleeding breast", although this could just suggest that he has an Oedipus complex. However, it might be possible that the young Bruce possibly could have entered his parents' room without asking permission and that he accidentally saw her mother changing her clothes or being checked by her father to see how her breasts were. * In his reviews of the issues of All-Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder, Linkara theorises at one point that this isn't Batman, but instead a crazy hobo named Steve who managed to steal the Batsuit and began thinking that he was actually Batman. Thus, Linkara's name for the character "Crazy Steve" has become a fan nickname for the ASBRtBW incarnation, with the series being referred to as "All-Star Crazy Steve and Dick Grayson, Age 12". * The DCEU incarnation of Batman is primarily based on Frank Miller's Batman, in terms of costume design, his aggressive nature and lethal methods of combat and interrogation. However, unlike this Batman, the DCEU Batman is a more caring and respectful person, who only now resorts to brutal violence due to the loss of Jason Todd, which is far more akin to the version of the character in The Dark Knight Returns as opposed to later stories. Category:Batman Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Titular Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mutilators Category:Anarchist Category:Serial Killers Category:Extravagant Category:Xenophobes Category:Insecure Category:Dissociative Category:Mentally Ill Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Thugs Category:Dark Knights Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Aristocrats Category:Superman Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Rapists Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Protagonists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:DC Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Paranoid Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vigilante Category:Barbarian Category:Anti-Villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence